gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Holders vs. Delta Cross
Core Holders vs. Delta Cross (コアスピリットVSデルタクロス) is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed and published by Multisoft, announced during the 2018 Video Game Awards. It was released in the June 27, 2019 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Multisoft also promised that from this crossover marks the potential return of the Core Holders series, which has been in a 17-year hiatus. Gameplay The VGA trailer reveals that the game will run on Unreal Engine 4. The gameplay is based on that of Marvel Super Heroes X Delta Cross, with hints of Core Holders 3's. According to the January demo, Turbo Delta Raves are included, however they now differ depending on the characters; for the Delta Cross cast, the name remains and it has its functions, but for the Core Holders cast, they are referred as Chronic Raves, inspired by and are similar to the ZX Releases from Warriors of Time: Revenge of the Core Holders. The Rescue Parries from Delta Cross 5 also make their appearance here. A new mechanic is introduced, known as Double Raves. When the player activates a Double Rave, their two characters will attack their opponent simultaneously. During this mechanic, the player can activate what is called a Fusion Break, where one character uses their Level 2 special attack before transitioning to another character using a Level 3 special attack. G-Weapons are available for use in this game, but they are exclusive to the Delta Cross cast. However, the Core Holders cast have Core Gears, which can be equiped or unequiped at some point in battle. They can even be upgraded using a certain amount of Astro Coins (this game's currency). Like the G-Weapons, the Core Gears substitute the characters' Level 1 (or 2, if upgraded) special attack. Speaking of Astro Coins, customization is featured in this game. Many of the characters' costumes and G-Weapons can be unlocked by spending whatever Astro Coins the player has received from fights. Plot The non-canon plot of the Arcade Mode is set after Delta Cross 5 and Core Holders 3 respectively. After Midas Necrom's defeat, the Chrono World became unstable and started to create various time portals in the real world. These time portals are connected to the future world of Delta Cross, where some of the cast there experienced these anomalies for themselves. When the Warriors of Time and the combatants of Delta Cross come together, a battle of timely proportions is about to take place! Roster The game's roster contains 48 playable characters, 40 of which are from the Core Holders and Delta Cross series, and four others are guests from Multisoft's other games: Belt of Victory: Pro Wrestling Tournament, Fatal Genocide, Red X, and Digital-X. The final bosses of the game's Arcade Mode are Galaxy Malas (Malas exposed to the Laplace vaccine) and Chrono Berserker (Midnight Shade fused with the G-Weapons and the Time Cores). Multisoft has not revealed any plans for DLC, and does not intend to at the moment. Core Gears/G-Weapons Core Gears * Buster Tricera * Whip Drac * Mystic Mouse * Bubble Lobster * Spiritual Talisman * Neuron Fly * Flare Scepter * Scythe Bacteria * Claw Savage * Millennia Master * Gatling Gator * Moon Spiral * Termination S * Hook Agon * Death Gold * Aqua Seal * Black Joker * T1-PH0N * Core Cannon * Chronomicon G-Weapons * Cobalt Eagle * Hot Lilac * Ultra Basher * Sharp Tusk * Burning Manta * Golden Hound * Dark Crow * Virus Monster * Angry Bat * Orange Toucan * Prism Leviathan * Snow Tiger * Sky Rabbit * Great Tempest * Kaiser Peridot * Galaxy Bass * Magic Dove * Gemini Wand * Laplace Machine * Midnight Minotaur Stages * Myriad Stadium * Magic Dust Castle * Sunken Zoo * Dracfade * Deadly Carnival * Primordial Lake * Prism Factory * Stardust Warzone * Oriental Garden * Faction ANA * Mist Caves * Time-Space Elevator * Chrono Arena Category:Multisoft Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Delta Cross Category:Core Holders Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Red X Category:Belt of Victory: Pro Wrestling Tournament Category:Digital-X Category:Fatal Genocide